Athletic shoes have evolved into highly specialized shoes for each sport and usage. It is not uncommon for a person to own a different pair of athletic shoes for each sport in which they participate such as tennis, jogging, hiking, or the like. As the specialization of the shoes has increased, so has the cost. Originally, athletic shoes were considered disposable. Now, they are repairable. Athletic shoes are now cared for as much, if not more, than dress shoes.
Because of the increase in the number of pairs of athletic shoes that a person owns, storage has become a problem, and a need exists for unique storage for these shoes which allows maximum airflow to dry the shoes of perspiration and other moisture. Athletic shoes also become soiled or wet from usage in inclement weather. It is often necessary to wash the shoes to eliminate dirt, grime, and odors. A need, therefore, exists for holding the shoes during drying.
Several methods have been proposed in the art for holding shoes during drying. Grisby et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,016, proposed a base to fit on the bottom of the sole of an athletic shoe and wrap about the toe and heel of the shoe. The base is held to the shoe by a pair of straps having hook and loop fasteners. Magnets in the base holds the shoe and base to a ferromagnetic surface. Although this concept was sufficient for its intended purpose, it also presented several problems. The straps, because they encircled the shoe, prevented even drying because no air flow is present under the straps. The straps also had to be tight enough to hold the shoe on the holder which collapses the upper portion of the shoe down upon the insole preventing airflow within the shoe. The straps are not attached to the base and, therefore, could be misplaced or lost destroying the functionality of the apparatus. The base is larger than the sole of the shoe requiring a different size holder for each size shoe. The base, because of its size, presents a storage problem in its own right.
Wilson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,641, overcomes some of these problems by providing a suction cup for attachment. A single cord wraps through the suction cup about the shoe. This allows greater airflow about the shoe but the attachment to the shoe being only one cord does not provide as great a degree of support for the shoe. Suction cups also are not as reliable as an attachment device.
A need, therefore, exists for an improved holder for athletic shoes which provides reliable support for storage and drying without inhibiting airflow.